1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a quickly assembleable fence post bracing structure which provides sufficient vertical support for end posts, corner posts, or gate posts for hanging heavy gates, and in particular, for large paddock type swing gates.
Steel fence posts having a generally T-shaped configuration and having a series of studs vertically spaced along the longitudinal axis are widely used especially for farm use where livestock separation is required. When driven into the ground, these posts provide sufficient support for fencing, however, a driven post alone in a fence end or corner position is unable to support the constant tension of tightly strung fencing, particularly when combined with the weight of a paddock type gate hinged to the post.
2. Prior Art
The prior art identifies several attempts to reinforce fence posts by using, for example, diagonal bracing members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,055 teaches a brace assembly used with the aforementioned steel T-shaped post for reinforcing all fence posts as well as gate bearing posts. A multitude of such reinforcement or bracing members are bolted to bracket assemblies which are in turn bolted to each other effectively clamping the fence posts, and ground engaging members. To provide sufficient support for a terminating, i.e., fence end post on which a gate is hung, horizontal braces are bolted to the top and bottom of the terminating post and connected to an adjacent post. It appears that some sort of additional lateral support should be added to the terminating post on which the gate is attached in order to provide reinforcement when the gate is open, however, such is not disclosed. Lateral support such as shown in other examples would provide awkward diagonal reinforcement members protruding from either side of the terminating gate bearing post, which would impede the full range of motion of the gate.